The Return of a Legend
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: Revan and the Exile finally return from the Unknown Regions. They seek to get back to their lives, and reunite with their old friends. But has the Sith threat been ended, or is their one more war to come, that will end it all? If there is, Revan and all his friends, old and new, prevail? LSM Revan/Bastila LSM Exile/Brianna.
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Griffin Walker. I like reading the stories that I find on this site, there are so many interesting stories on this site. Some of which, I could never had thought of. I hope you like mine. I've read a lot of Revan Return's stories, I think it's time I read one of my own. I hope you guys like it. So, basically when I played Kotor, and Kotor 2, for Revan, I picked the guy with the black buzz cut, and scar by his eye. For the exile, I picked the male, with the grayish-blonde, and no facial hair, or scars on his face. Later on in the story, I'll be introducing a character of my own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story! Please Read & Rate. The story will improve if anybody who reads this gives me some suggestions.**

Chapter 1: Corusacnt

In hyperspace, the Ebon Hawk travels at light speed, on its way to Corusacnt. In the ship, Revan Marek, and Keith Varian, aka The Jedi Exile, sit in the cockpit, with utility droid T3-M4, and assassin droid HK-47. 10 minutes ago, Revan and Keith finished cleaning the corrosion off of HK, making him shine again, for the first time in many years. As he sat there, Revan thought to himself, about everything. About the battle that took place between he, Keith, T3, HK, and Scourge, The Sith Lord who they made an ally of along the way, and their enemies, The Emperor, and all of his minions and bodyguards. The minions and bodyguards were easy enough, the real test was the Emperor. There were times while fighting him that they didn't think that they would win. But, in the end, Scourge sacrificed himself, to deal a massive amount of damage to the Emperor, which allowed Revan to dish out the killing blow to the Sith Master. As the battle ended, Revan, Keith, and the droids gave Scourge the proper burial, that they knew the Sith would deny him after what he had done.

He thought about all the galactic events that Keith had told him about. About the Sith Triumvirate, meaning Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus, and Darth Traya, and what those three had represented. He especially thought about Darth Traya, his first ever teacher, who was known to him, and originally Keith as well, as Kreia, and how far she had fallen. He thought about the journey that Keith had been on, and all that he, and the friends that he made had done to try to fight back against the Sith. He thought about the events on Katarr. He thought about the Masters that had gone there, along with Masters Vrook, Kavar, Vash, Zez Kai-Ell, and about Atris, and how she had fallen. He thought about the destruction of Peragus, and the near-destruction of Telos. And lastly, he thought about the Exchange's bounty on Jedi, and how it threatened many of his friends. He also made finding out the status of that bounty one of his top priorities.

Lastly, Revan thought about his friends. He started with Mission and Zaalbar. The street-smart Twi'lek, and her innocent, but tough-as-drexl-leather Wookie friend. They had started their old Import/Export business together, and he wondered how their business was.

He thought about old Jolee Bindo, the crazy ex-Jedi hermit that he found in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. He wondered if he was still even alive, and he looked forward to finding out. He hoped that he was, but only time would tell. Last that Revan heard, Jolee was working for the Republic again, specifically with Carth.

Speaking of Carth, Keith told Revan that Carth was still following his orders. What surprised Revan most, was when Keith referred to Carth as **Admiral Onasi**. Knowing Carth like Revan did, Carth had to still be alive, and with his new Admiral title, he had to be doing well for himself. Hell, by now, he may have been promoted again.

He then thought about Juhani, the Cathar Jedi that he had saved from the Dark Side. If she was still alive, she had to have been assisting the Lost Jedi that Keith had trained in his travels, in rebuilding the Jedi Order.

Revan then thought of Canderous, the one Mandalorian that Revan trusted. He trusted him enough to give him the Mandalore helmet. He trusted him to rebuild the Mandalorians as an army to fight the true Sith Empire. He knew that that was exactly what Canderous was doing. Rebuilding the Mandalorian army in anticipation of the Sith Empire's attack on the galaxy, that still may or may not happen.

Lastly, of course, he thought of Bastila. His wife. The main reason why he went to protect the galaxy against the true Sith Empire. To Revan, protecting the galaxy was a secondary objective in his mission. Protecting Bastila was his primary. When he left, he promised her that he would return. That was seven years ago. He wondered if she developed a content for him, because he had been gone so long. But he knew that she hadn't, because he knew her. That wasn't like her. That was the first thing on his mind, was seeing her again.

He was suddenly interrupted by his train of thought, when he watched the Ebon Hawk jump out of Hyperspace, and saw the planet Corusacnt, a sight he hadn't seen in seven years. He couldn't wait to see the city again. He turned to Keith, who simply said, "You ready?"

"Yes." Revan replied.


	2. Thoughts of an Exile

**Wow. I can't believe it. This is the first story that I've ever written for this site, and the very first chapter got decent reviews, and reception. That's good news. So um, I need to tell you guys something. The longer the chapter that I write, the more time it'll take me to post it, because I got a very busy schedule. So you'll have to excuse me if it takes a little while for me to put up one chapter. And one other thing, I don't know if I have to put up disclaimers or not. Could someone let me know, I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, this chapter won't be much longer than the first, I think, but the next ones will be longer.**

Chapter 2: Thoughts of an Exile

Right before the Ebon Hawk entered Corusacnt's atmosphere, Revan could sense that something was bothering Keith. He turned to his old friend to see if he would open up about it.

"Keith, is there something on your mind?" Revan asked.

"There is," Keith started. "I told you about what happened to me at Malachor V, and about the wound that I unintentionally left in the Force. I'm going to ask you right now, do you feel that that wound is still there, and that it won't go away until I can either no longer feel the Force, or I'm dead?"

"Absolutely not," Revan started. "I think that you healed that wound yourself with what you did at Malachor, the second time you went there. The poor souls that died on the surface of that world, Jedi, Republic Soldiers, and Mandalorians alike, were all suffering from what we did to that world. And, I think when you destroyed that world, and finally allowed those souls to rest in peace, you healed the wound that you, and Malachor both left. So, I think that you do not pose a threat even though you can feel the Force."

"It is good to hear you say that Revan. And thank you."

"No problem. And thank you for what you did at Malachor, Keith."

Suddenly, HK-47 interrupts their conversation.

"Observation: We are approaching the Senate Building Masters. You should discontinue your conversation and land the ship."

"Thank you HK." Revan replied.

"When we land," Keith started. "I'm going to stay here for a bit. I have some things I need to take time to think about."

"Take as much time as you need my friend."

Revan landed the ship, in a docking port close to the Senate Building. The apartment that he and Bastila were living in wasn't far from where he was landing the Hawk. He would've landed closer, but he wanted to surprise her. He lowered the loading ramp, and prepared to head out. "We'll be waiting for you outside." He told Keith.

"Alright, I shouldn't be too long."

Revan walked out of the ship, with T3 and HK not far behind him. As Keith was left alone, he thought about his friends. Some of which he knew what they were doing, or at least probably did.

He thought about Mandalore, aka Canderous, who he knew was probably back on Dxun, commanding his army. This didn't alarm him however, he now knew that Canderous was loyal to both the Mandalorians, and Revan.

He thought about Mira. He wondered if she was abusing the abilities he had taught her, and using them to bring in her bounties. But, he knew that she had a better set of morals than that. Whether or not she was still Bounty Hunting, he didn't know, but he did want to find out. If she wasn't, she probably still had contacts who could tell her about the status of the Exchange bounty on Jedi.

He thought about Visas. Not that long ago, Keith was able to sense her walk the surface of her homeworld. He felt the pain that she felt in doing this, and it made him worry about her. When he got the chance, he would have to see how she was. He knew that it couldn't have been easy for her, or for her to recover from.

Keith than thought about Bao-Dur. The Zabarak tech and mechanics expert, who had been loyal to Keith ever since the war. Keith once helped him see past the blood on his hands that his mind was making him see, and helped him learn to forgive himself. There was a little of a scare right after the second visit to Malachor, because for a while, it seemed Bao-Dur may not make it. But he recovered, and was now working on rebuilding the Jedi.

Keith than thought about Atton. Atton Rand. The Jedi killer, turned smart-ass scoundrel, turned Jedi Knight. Funny how life works. Atton proved to be one of Keith's best friends. Helping him out of more than one tight spot, and working well as second in command of Keith's crew, when was needed of him. When Keith left, he told Atton that he was in charge of rebuilding the Jedi Order, until he returned, if he did.

Keith lastly thought of Brianna. The woman who was the reason that he left to go assist Revan, in protecting the galaxy. The woman who he cared about more than anything else. The night before he left, was the night that he told her that he loved her. It was the night that they kissed. It was the night that they made love. And It was the next morning that was the last time they saw each other. He told her that he swore that he would return as quickly as he could. And now, it was time for him to live up to that promise.

He got up out of his seat, and left the Ebon Hawk. He then turned the Hawk's security system on, and joined up with his old friend.

"Are you ready?" Revan asked.

"Yes." Keith replied. "When do you want to head to Dxun?"

"I actually made contact with Canderous not that long ago, and asked him if he could come here. He'll be here, but it'll probably take him a week or two to get here."

"Alright Revan, so I guess we head our separate ways for a little bit?"

"For now," Revan extended his hand. "Thank you for your help Keith. I sure as hell couldn't have done it without you."

Keith took Revan's hand, and they shook hands. "It's the least I could do. I owe you a few. It was good to fight alongside you again Revan Marek."

"You too Keith Varian."

They shook hands, and they left. Keith walked alone, and Revan was accompanied by HK and T3.


	3. Revan's Best Man

**I still don't know whether I need to put a disclaimer or not, so if someone could let me know, I'd really appreciate it. Alright, so in the next two chapters, they'll focus on Revan and Carth, and then Revan and Bastila. Then after these next two chapters, I'll go back to the Exile. That's all I'm gonna say. So anyways, after three days, less time would've been needed if I wasn't so busy, here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Revan's Best Man

Ten miles east from the senate building, sits an apartment complex, of no more than 20 apartments. It was a simple place, but Revan and Bastila bought the place because it was simple. The fact that it had a great view of the Corusacnt city streets at night was an added bonus. He walked through the front doors of the complex, and walked right up to the front desk. As he did, the keeper spoke to him. She was in her early 50's, and looked to be happy working the job she now was. "How may I help you, sir?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you still worked here," Revan started. "Krystal."

She looked up at Revan, trying to recognize him. "Mister Marek, is that you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow, you look just as good as when I saw you last. The years have been good to you."

"Thank you. It's uh, it's been some time, and I've forgotten what my room number is.

"It's twenty, sir. But I have some news. You're wife, Bastila, no longer lives here. A man named Dustil Onasi now lives in your old apartment."

"That's okay Krystal. Could you tell Dustil that I'm coming up to visit him? He's the son of an old friend of mine."

"Yes mister Marek, I can do that." She called Dustil from her desk, "Mister Onasi, you have a visitor. He's a friend of your father's. Yes sir, I'll send him up right away." She turned to Revan. "He's waiting for. Your apartment number was 2-08."

"Thank you Krystal." Revan gave her a 20 credit tip for all of her help.

"You're Welcome Mister Marek," She stated as she took the tip.

Revan made his way up the stairs, and once on the second story of the apartment complex. He didn't need to look far, and he quickly saw Number 2-08. He gently knocked on the door. From inside, he heard Dustil's voice, "It's open." As the door opened, Revan walked in, and Dustil turned around to look at him. He certainly had changed a lot in the past seven years. When Revan saw him last, his hair was all wild and out of control, and he didn't have a shred of facial hair on him. Now, his hair was in a military-style cut, and he had an easily noticeable five o' clock shadow. But Revan could tell, just by looking at him, that he still had a lot to learn. Both about life, and about being a Jedi, because he saw the light saber hanging on Dustil's belt.

"Krystal said you were a friend of my father. Who are you?" Dustil asked.

"Do you remember that wedding that your father was the Best Man at?"

Dustil thought to himself for a moment, then he answered, "Are you… Are you Revan?"

"Yes I am."

"Listen sir, I didn't take the apartment from your wife, she moved out, and I needed a place to live."

"Don't worry about that kid, I just want to know if you know where she lives now."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know. But, my father I think would. Do you know where he lives, or do you need me to take you to him?"

"Dustil, if you could take me to him, I'd really appreciate it. I wouldn't mind seeing Carth again."

"Alright, my speeder is in the garage. I'll take you to him now, if you want."

"Let's go kid. I hope you're speeder can carry my two droids."

The two Jedi walked out of the apartment, as Revan gathered up HK and T3. As they were walking out from the front desk, to the garage, Krystal spoke, "Have a great day you two, it was good to see you again Mister Marek."

"You too, Krystal." Revan responded.

They walked up to Dustil's silver speeder. "Alright Revan," Dustil started. "You're droids can fit back here. But you'll have to carry you're Utility droid to the back."

Revan picked up T3, and placed him in the back, while HK climbed into the speeder on his own. T3 beeped a complaint about there not being that much space in the back. In response, HK spoke. "Assessment: Well complaining about the lack of space back here won't make the problem go away, you little noise box."

"Calm down you two." Revan ordered.

"Alright," Dustil started. "So, my dad doesn't live that far from here. He's actually living in an apartment ten miles north of the Senate Building, because he didn't want to live too far away from his son."

"Dustil, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but how is your relationship with your father?" Revan asked.

"Well, despite the duties I've chosen to take on, in helping the Lost Jedi rebuild the Jedi Order, and despite the duties of my father still working for the Republic, We've managed to get back to a normal father-son relationship. I think both of us being on Corusacnt helps that."

"That's a lot of good news. I can sense the Force strongly in you, Dustil."

"Coming from you Revan, that means a lot.

About five miles from their destination…

"Query: Master," HK started. "The Ebon Hawk has been left alone in that docking port for quite some time now. Are you sure that this is wise?"

"The port was close to the Senate Building HK. Not that much crime happens around that area." Revan responded.

"If you say so, Master." HK responded.

At their destination…

Dustil parked his speeder in the garage of Carth's apartment complex, which was slightly larger than Dustil's. Revan went up to Carth's apartment, with HK and T3. Dustil went back home after telling Revan that Carth's apartment number was 3-04. At Carth's door, Revan gave a gentle knock, and waited for a reply. "It's open." Revan opened the door, and walked right in, followed by his two droids. Revan was still standing when Carth turned around to look at him. A look of confusion came first, as Carth tried to recognize his old friend. Then came a look of surprise. "Revan," Carth started, with a slight uncertainty in his voice "Is that you?"

"How are you doing, **Admiral **Onasi?"

"It really is you isn't it? Come here Revan, I ain't afraid to give an old friend a hug."

They walked up and gave each other a hug. Carth let go of Revan and said, "Man, I was worried that you had died out there."

"I almost did," Revan started. "But you know me, I ain't that easy to keep down."

"Damn right. Wow, I can't believe you're back. But, I think I know why you came to me. Dustil has you're old apartment now. You want to know where Bastila lives now."

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, I know where she lives. I usually make routine checkups on her. I've been doing this for a couple of years now, because her mother was recently declared terminally ill. She may not have much longer to live, and that can do a lot to a person's psyche, when you find out someone you love may not live much longer."

"That's terrible. She's my wife, I have to be there for her."

"Then we'll go right now. I have a shuttle in a hangar not far at all from here. The place where Bastila and her mother are is close to the Jedi Temple, which as you know, is quite a long distance from here. The shuttle will be quicker than a speeder."

"Let's go."

The two men, and the two droids, left the apartment complex, and boarded the shuttle. Revan heard T3 beep something about there at least being more room on the shuttle than the speeder. Then, Revan heard HK say something he never thought he'd hear HK say. "Statement: No comment."

**Alright, maybe you laughed at that last part, maybe you didn't. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for me, or tips, let me know. I appreciate them all!**


	4. Finally

**So before I do anything else, I want to thank JourneyRocks13 for letting me know about the disclaimers. I'm glad I don't need to put them up. I'm gonna say this right now. I don't even see the point behind them. If these stories were written by the creators of the shows, or movies, or series, they would be perfectly written, completely thought out, and it would take them more time than it would us to update them. Plus, the chapters would more than likely be a lot longer. But enough of my ranting, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Finally

"So Revan," Carth started as Revan looked up at him. "What happened out there? Why did it take you so long?"

"Not long after I, and T3 entered the Unknown Regions, we ran into a Sith starship. Without hesitation, they shot us down, and we were forced to make a crash landing on the planet below, a place called Nathema. I was knocked unconscious from the crash. When I awoke, I was in a prison cell. I spent years in that cell, in solitude. And I wasn't freed, until Keith Varian came and rescued me. From that point, we ended up finding an ally in a young Sith warrior. Don't ask me how we did it, because it's a long story. But, that Sith didn't survive our battle with the Sith Emperor. We killed the Emperor, and escaped the planet Dormund Kaas, escaped the Unknown Regions, and now, here we are." Revan explained.

"That sounds like one hell of a story. Now let me ask you something, do you think the Sith threat is ended?"

"Carth, I honestly don't think so. I think that the Sith may wage a war on the Republic from the Unknown Regions. Whether that will happen in our lifetime, old buddy, I don't know. They might, or they may attack in future generations. Only time will tell."

"I hope not. The Republic is still rebuilding, and I don't think we could survive a second war with the Sith right now."

"Interjection: Master," HK started. "I have an army of my own."

Both Revan and Carth looked at the assassin droid, with questioning looks on both of their faces. Revan spoke, "What army are you talking about HK?"

"Answer: Master, do you remember those inadequate durasteel plated clones of me that Master Keith told you about?"

Revan thought to himself. "The HK-50s? Yeah, what about them?"

"Answer: Shortly before Keith left with myself and T3 into the unknown regions, in search of you, I located the hidden factory that was making these clones, in an effort to destroy it. Addendum: However, I did not destroy the factory, however I did stop the production of the HK-50s. Explanation: As I was searching the factory, I saw the controls for an even newer model of myself. Designation HK-51. These droids were thinner than the HK-50s, and were partially of my own color. They proved to be far superior to the HK-50s, and destroyed all that stood in my way, as I shut down the production line of the HK-50s."

"Where are these HK-51s now?" Revan asked.

"Answer: They are still in the factory that I found them in, on the planet Telos."

"If they're on Telos," Carth started. "That's my homeworld, and I could take you back there, to let the HK-51s know that you're still in charge of them."

"Retort: Please do not get emotional about this meatbag, but I will only travel with either Master Revan, or Master Keith."

"Alright, that's fine, I don't want to argue with you. Revan can take you, if he goes to Telos."

"I heard that the rebuilding efforts are going alright, so I may head there one day. But first things first, Bastila.

"Were here, I'm gonna take the ship in for a landing."

Carth landed the ship in a hangar, close to where the hospital that kept Bastila's mother. Revan got out of the ship, followed by HK and T3. He turned around, and addressed Carth.

"Thanks for bringing me here Carth."

"It was no trouble, were like brothers. I can take time out of my day for you, especially with how long you've been gone."

Carth extended his hand, and they shook. Then they hugged one more time.

"I'm glad that you're back Revan."

"It's good to be back Carth."

Revan let go, and walked off the loading ramp. As Carth's shuttle took off, Revan waved goodbye. Then, when the shuttle was out of his sight, he turned around, and walked into the hospital. He walked up to the front desk, and spoke to the lady. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a patient here."

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Helena Shan."

"Yes, she's in room 1-16, which is at the end of the hall to you're right."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but sir, you can't take your droids into the room. They can go with you, but they can't go into the patient's room."

"Okay ma'am, thank you for telling me."

Revan walked down the hall, all the way to the end, until he reached room 1-16. He walked into the room, but Bastila wasn't in it. Just Helena. When Helena saw him, she spoke, with a slightly rough voice, "Come in sir, come in."

Revan complied, and walked up to her. "How are you feeling, ma'am? Do you recognize me?"

Helena looked at him, and thought to herself. Then had a surprised look on her face when she realized who he was. "Revan? Is it really you? You're back?"

"Yes ma'am."

Helena smiled. "Bastila will be very happy to see you. She should be back soon. I would surprise her if I were you. She should be back soon. Wait out in the hallway for her."

"Do you need anything ma'am?"

"No my boy. I'll be fine."

Revan stood up, and stepped right outside the doorway. He looked to his left, and he saw her. He saw his wife. She had barely even changed from seven years ago. She was still just as beautiful as she was all those years ago. She looked his way, and saw him. At first, she couldn't believe what she saw. Besides the five o' clock shadow that was very visible, he looked like he hadn't changed a bit. He was walking toward her, his two droids stayed where they were at his request. She started to walk toward him, slowly, still wondering if it was really him, or if she was dreaming. When they were inches apart from each other, they were wrapped in each other's arms. Revan wrapped his arms around her waist. Bastila wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head in his chest. She was crying.

"Revan, I missed you. I thought you might never come back."

"I promised you I would Bastila. Now, I'm promising you that I'll never leave you like that again."

She looked up at him, pressed her forehead up against his, and they kissed. When they broke apart, they still had their foreheads pressed up against each other's. Revan spoke "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again. Then they went in, and sat down in Helena's room, in the same chair. As Revan told them both about what happened in the Unknown Regions.

**So, maybe I'm good with the romance and love parts of stories, maybe I'm not. I don't know, so I'll let the readers decide if I'm good, or not. Anyway, that's Chapter 4! Next chapter, I'm going back to the Exile, aka Keith Varian, as he reunites with Atton and Bao-Dur in Chapter 5, Brianna in Chapter 6.**


	5. Soldiers Turned Jedi

**This is my first story, and I can't believe just how much positive reception that it has received! Thanks to everybody who has read this story, I appreciate it! Alright so, like I said, I'm going back to the exile for a couple chapters. This next chapter takes place an hour after the reunion of Revan and Bastila. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Soldiers Turned Jedi

Not long after landing, Keith was confronted by a male Twi'lek Jedi, named Deesra Luur Jada. Jada said that Atton and Bao-Dur wanted to meet Keith in a cantina, not far from the Senate Building. Keith made it to the cantina, called "Drunken Diplomacy" and walked in. He saw Atton up at the bar, sipping on Juma and walked up to see his old friend and apprentice. Bao-Dur, his other former apprentice, was standing to Atton's right. Both turned around as their former Master walked up behind them.

"It's good to see the two of you again." Keith said.

"It has been some time, General." said Bao-Dur.

"How are you, Keith?" Atton asked.

"More or less the same, but enough of that. How are you two?"

"We've done as you asked when you left General. And things have been going quite well."

"That's good to hear. I can sense that you have both learned much in my absence."

"We started learning more from Revan's wife, Bastila." started Atton. "The two of us, along with Mira, Visas, and Brianna have all stuck together, in our efforts. We also came across a kid name Mical, and he has begun to learn the ways of the Force. He seems to be a natural."

"You know," Keith started. "I think I've heard that name before. I don't know why, but maybe I will when I meet him."

"Well General," Bao-Dur started. "he did say that he met you before, even mentioned you by name."

"Well, we'll let him wait. Tell me about all of your progress in rebuilding the Jedi Order, Atton."

"We should probably talk about this outside. In a cantina, you never know who's listening to ya." Said Atton. The three Jedi got up, and walked outside of the cantina, and started walking toward the shuttle that Atton and Bao-Dur came to the cantina in.

"Alright so, the first thing you should know, Keith, is that we have a little over a hundred Jedi in the Order currently." Atton started. "We've started a new Jedi High Council. It consists of me, Bao-Dur, Brianna, Visas, the Jedi Deesra Luur Jada that you met earlier, two friends of Revan, by the name of Juhani, and Jolee Bindo."

"Jolee Bindo is still alive?" Keith asked.

"I take it you know him, General?"

"Not personally, but I've heard all the stories of him. I always wanted to meet him."

"Anyway," Atton started. "Right now, the Grand Master of the High Council is Bastila, but she wants to give the position to Revan. Now that you're back, I'm assuming that he is too? If he is, then he may now have a new role, and I think that he's earned it."

"Revan's back, yes. I'm sure he'd be honored to take that role. You can give him the offer, before he and I head to Dxun."

"I know why you would go to Dxun Keith," Atton started. "but why would Revan want to go."

"Because he knows Mandalore, better than any of the three of us. He knows Mandalore as Canderous Ordo. The two of them, along with seven others, traveled the galaxy, in the Ebon Hawk, in an attempt to save it from Malak, and his forces."

"So then," Bao-Dur started. "the rumors that I heard were true. Revan is the real owner of the Ebon Hawk."

"Yes, he is. But back to the progress of the Order. Atton, please continue."

"Alright. Some of the Jedi that we have in the Order are redeemed Dark Jedi. A couple of examples are a human male named Kel Algwin, another human male named Mekel, and a Twi'lek female named Yuthura Ban. Also, the son of Republic Admiral Carth Onasi, Dusil Onasi, has recently joined the Order. Right now, that's about all for progress. We're off to a good start, but at the same time, we could be doing better. The good thing is, the Republic has offered full support to our efforts."

"Very nice," Keith started. "that's the best news I've heard in a while. All of what you've told me, not just about the Republic support. Now, I think you guys both knew that I was going to ask you this sooner or later. How is Brianna?"

"Well General," Bao-Dur started. "In terms of her new life, she's turning into a great Jedi, and she takes her responsibilities to a personal level. She loves what she does."

"But," Atton started. "She misses you, every day. She wants you to return. She wants to see you again."

"Then can you guys take me to her?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. Let's go General."

The three Jedi walked up to their shuttle, got in, and left immediately.

**So that chapter was kinda short. The next one may be short as well, but, you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, like I said, thanks for the positive reception on this story, to all of my readers! I appreciate it.**


	6. Fulfilled Promise

**At the start of this story, I said that I would introduce a new character. That character will be named, described, and a little of his story will be told in this chapter. Oh, and like most of my custom characters, the character is named after me. I only do that, because I'm not good at making up names, with the exception of Keith Varian. Anyways, here's chapter five!**

Chapter five: Fulfilled Promise

"So, is every Jedi living in the Temple?" asked Keith.

"Most of the Jedi do, and we haven't been sending many people on dangerous assignments." said Atton.

"But, last month, we sent fifteen Jedi Knights to Dantooine, to ask Terena Adare if she could help rebuild all of the outside of the Jedi Enclave there." added Bao-Dur.

"That's good news to me." said Keith.

"Keith, Let me ask you something." started Atton. "Do you think that Revan would be willing to train his own apprentice?"

"Atton, that's a better question for Revan himself. Why do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes. There's a human male, by the name of Griffin Walker. Kind of tall, probably a little over six feet. Big guy, probably 200 lbs. Brown hair, and brown eyes. He started his training the day after the Battle of Malachor V at the Mandalorian Wars."

"Where is he now?"

"Well, General," Bao-Dur started. "His master was killed in the Jedi Civil War, and after the end of the Civil War, he left, and returned to his homeworld of Corellia."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Of course we have," started Atton. "We tried to recruit him into the Order, but he said that he wouldn't leave Corellia until he helped his brothers get out of trouble. Maybe Revan could go there, and help Griffin out with his objectives."

"You'll have to tell him about all of this when you see him." stated Keith.

"And you'll have to talk to Brianna in the next couple of minutes, because I'm taking the ship in for a landing."

Atton flew into the Jedi Temple's hangar, and landed the shuttle.

"Atton, Bao-Dur, I'll see you guys later. And, thank you both for bringing me here."

"It was the least we could do, after what you did for us." Atton said as he extended his hand. Keith took it, and they shook.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I owe you more than one, General." Bao-Dur said, as he extended his organic hand, as not to break Keith's hand with his metal one. Keith shook Bao-Dur's hand. Then he turned around, and walked to the Master's quarters section of the Jedi Temple. On his way to that section of the Temple, the few Jedi that were in the Temple looked in surprise, and awe of Keith. But he was intent on seeing her again.

As he made it to the Master's quarters, he walked up to a human male. "Excuse me sir, which room belongs to Master Brianna?"

The young man told Keith that her room was the forth room on the right. "Before you go," the young man started. "Are you Keith Varian?"

"Yes I am." Keith answered. He looked at the young man, then spoke. "Are you Mical?"

"Yes I am."

"I knew you looked familiar to me," Keith started. "Both now, and two years ago, in the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine."

"I wasn't ready to face the Jedi again, back in the Enclave. But I am now, and it's good to see you again."

"You as well. We'll have to talk more later. For right now, I want to see her again."

"She would like to see you as well. It was good talking to you again." Mical then left from Keith's sight. He turned his attention to Brianna's door and knocked lightly on it. From the inside, he heard her voice speak. "It's open."

He opened the door, and walked in, slowly, looking around for her. She walked out from her bedroom, and saw him. She had to cover her mouth, because she gasped as she saw him.

"I was hoping to do some hand-to-hand sparring with you, Master Brianna." he said.

She removed her hand from her mouth, and put on a straight face. "Do you know about the etiquette rituals?"

"Yes and no." he said with a bit of a smile on his face.

She nodded her head in response. Then she had a big smile on her face, and ran up to hug him. They were in each other's arms, and he picked her up, and rocked her back and forth. When they stood still, she kissed him for three seconds, and then they were in an embrace again.

He had fulfilled his promise to her, like Revan to Bastila, that he would return. And, like Revan to Bastila, he would never leave her like that again.


	7. The Hermit's Gift

**So, I'm goin back to Revan in this chapter. My own character that I created, will probably make his appearance in chapter 10, or a chapter after that. We'll see. Anyways, here's chapter seven. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Hermit's Gift

Walking up to the Jedi Temple, With Bastila's hand in his, Revan was told by Juhani, to meet Jolee Bindo in the Archives of the Temple.

As for Juhani herself, she was glad to see Revan again. Juhani had served as the bridesmaid at Bastila and Revan's wedding. Since that time, she had done things to help both the Order, and things outside of the Order, such as her species, and the Republic. In her own travels of the galaxy, she had found several members of her species. She had found several slaves of her species, and freed them, bringing them to Corusacnt, and giving them a chance to live their lives in freedom. When she had traveled to her homeworld, to see it at least one last time, she discovered two members of her species, and sensed their strong connection to the Force. They were now both training at the Temple. In Juhani's words, despite all that happens, and has happened, she keeps pressing forward, and she feels more alive than she ever has. She again expressed her gratitude for what Revan did to save her from the Dark Side. She also told Revan to seek out Jolee, because he had a gift for Revan.

Revan and Bastila walked into the Jedi Temple, and Revan drew the attention of many. Some people, like Yuthura Ban, Kel Algwin, and Mekel, he recognized from the time he spent on Korriban, looking for the Star Map there. Revan was glad that they had sought the redemption that he hoped that they would. He saw the Jedi Deesra Lur Jada, who told him about the beast known as the Terentatek, as he spoke to Revan in the Twi'lek language. "So, the Prodigal Knight has returned. It **is **as I heard. Do you remember who I am?"

Revan looked at him, then extended his left hand. "Deesra Lur Jada, of course I remember you. I wondered if you still lived after the academy on Dantooine's destruction."

Deesra took Revan's hand, and they shook. "I assume that you know that Jolee is looking for you?"

"Do you know what it's about?"

"It's actually two things. One is something that only he should tell you, the other is something that many Jedi Masters strive to achieve, but only few are given. Now that I think about it, both are things that Jedi Masters strive to achieve, but only few are given."

"Alright, I'll go to see him now. It was good to see you again Deesra."

"You too Revan, take care of yourself." He and Revan shook hands. "Nice to see you too again Bastila."

"Take care, Deesra." Bastila and Deesra shook hands.

Deesra turned and walked toward a group of young Jedi, who Revan believed that Deesra was training. Revan and Bastila walked toward the Jedi Archives. Once outside, they stopped as Bastila spoke. "I believe that I should wait outside for this."

"Why," Revan asked. "is something wrong."

"I think that what Jolee is about to tell you is for your ears alone."

"Alright, I'll be right out."

They kissed on the lips briefly, and then Revan walked in. He saw the old man, sitting at one of the seats. He sat on the seat across from Jolee's.

"It's good to see you again kid." Jolee said, as he extended his hand. Revan took it, and they shook.

"You too old man. So, what did you want to speak to me about."

"Do we have to get straight to the point? I'd like to know what went on in the Unknown Regions."

"I heard that there is a Jedi High Council. I'd like to tell all the members of that Council what went on there."

"I understand. Speaking of the Council, that brings me to one of my points. You know, There aren't that many of us Jedi. Rebuilding of the Order is both fast and slow. Just as rebuilding the Republic has been slow. But back to the Order. Because there aren't that many of us, making a full, and capable High Council has proven difficult. What we could really use, is a capable Grand Master of the Order. Grand Master of the Order, and the High Council. So here's the point. The Members of the Council and I are all in agreement, that if you were to return, that the Grand Master of the Order, should be you. I know this is and informal way of asking, but Revan, are you willing and able to accept this role that I am offering you?"

"Master Bindo, I would be honored, but, I've never even had a Padawan."

"That's something that we can discuss at the next Council meeting, tomorrow. But onto my other gift. Not long after we destroyed the Star Forge, the Council gave me a new robe. They really shouldn't have, because I still don't think I deserve this. I told them that I would only wear this when they cremate me. But that was only half of my intentions for this robe. I said to myself that I would give to you one day. Now that you've done what you have done in the Unknown Regions, I think that you should have this now."

"What so special about this robe?"

"It's a robe that is only given to the most honorable of Jedi Masters, or given posthumously to those Jedi who gave up everything to protect and defend the galaxy. After you're actions in the Unknown Regions, I think that you deserve it. It's called, the Ceremonial Jedi Robes. Revan Marek, just as the Council believes you are deserving of the title of Jedi Grand Master, I believe that you are deserving of the Ceremonial Jedi Robes. It was always more of your size than it was mine anyway."

"I humbly accept this gift, Master Bindo."

"Go put it on boy."

Revan left to a private area to change, than came back into the Archives, with the robes on, five minutes later. He had his two lightsabers hanging off of his belt. "It feels great. It even makes me feel like I have a stronger connection to the Force."

"It usually tends to do that." Said Jolee.

"Thank you, Jolee. This really means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. You should get some sleep. I imagine it's been a long day for you."

"It has, and I'm pretty tired. I'll see you in the Council Chambers tomorrow."

"You too."

Revan walked up to Jolee and gave him a hug. Revan had always thought of Jolee as a father. It was at times how Jolee had acted. But he got along well with this hermit he had found in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. They separated, and Revan walked out of the Archives.

As he walked out of the Archives, Bastila looked at him, and said "Wow, it's been sometime since I've seen those on a Jedi. Revan, you make them look better than anyone else."

"Thanks babe."

"So, what did he say?"

"Basically, you're married to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, informally. I'll be formally given the role tomorrow."

"Even so, I say we celebrate tonight." Bastila had a seductive look on her face.

Revan smiled. That night would be the most fun Revan had had in almost ten years. But most of all, he was glad to be back home.

**It ain't the end of the story yet. So, I was away from my house since I uploaded my last chapter, so that's why this one took so long to be uploaded, and even finished. And my own character, he should be introduced somewhere in between the next chapter, and chapter ten.**


	8. The Mandalorians

**So, I just took a look today, at how many views this story has so far. In all, there's over 1,600 views between all the chapters! And all I have to say to that is Thank You Guys! It means a lot to me that my first story has gathered this much attention!**

**This chapter may or may not be the longest chapter of the story so far. I don't know yet, but we'll see.**

Chapter 8: The Mandalorians

Revan waited outside the Council Chamber, for his official inauguration as the Grand Master of the Order. He waited outside with Jolee.

"By the way Revan," the old man started. "You're friend Keith, has been accepted as a member of the Council as well."

"That's good news," Revan started. "I think that Keith is well suited for the position. What are we going to be discussing in this first meeting?"

"Just a couple of things. First and foremost, we will be discussing what happened out there in the Unknown Regions, and if there is anything we will need to be ready for. Second, we'll discuss you're possible first apprentice, Griffin Walker."

"I'm very interested to learn what you know of this kid."

"You'll know soon enough. Alright, now let's head in. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two Jedi walked through the door, and as Jolee took his seat, the lights went out. The Jedi Council members all took out their lightsabers, and switched them on. The room was lit by the colors of the Jedi in the Council Chamber, and that was enough for Revan to see.

"Revan Marek," Bastila spoke. "You have been the Hero of the Mandalorian wars, The Dark Lord of the Sith, and then you have redeemed yourself through your actions on The Star Forge. Throughout your life, you have dedicated yourself to protecting the galaxy, to protecting those, who needed it most. You are more deserving of the rank I possess than I am. Because of that, I step down from my role as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, but only if you are willing and able to accept the role."

"I am, Master Shan."

"Then, Master Marek, I hereby grant you the rank of Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Congratulations."

The lights came back on, and everybody in the Council Chamber applauded Revan. He shook hands with everybody in the Chamber, then took his seat. And then, the Council meeting began.

"Now," started Jolee. "The question is, to both you Master Marek, and you Master Varian, what happened out there, in the Unknown Regions?"

"It is a long story Master Bindo," Revan started. "You'll all have to bear with us."

They told the story to the Council Members. It took them a couple of hours, but there was still some time left in the morning hours.

"Do the two of you believe that the Sith are still a threat?" asked Atton.

"The Sith are never truly beaten," started Revan. "Unless you searched every corner of Sith Space, and didn't find a single Sith anywhere."

"Eventually," Keith started. "The Sith will appoint a new Emperor. That time may be in the next few years, or the next few hundred years. You never know. Or they may decide to attack the Republic, without a new Emperor at all. Only time will tell what happens next."

"Very well," started Jolee. "Onto the next topic."

"I know little about this kid," started Revan. "I'd like information on him."

"Well Revan, What do you want to know?" Mira asked.

"Can someone give a description of him, so I know what he looks like?"

"He's a tall kid," started Bao-Dur. "Probably six foot five. He weighs probably a little under 200 lbs. He has slightly tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair, that he prefers to keep in a military hair cut-style."

"Does he have any past affiliation to the Order?"

"He started training as a Jedi two years before The Mandalorian Wars ended. He left the Order shortly before you left to the Unknown Regions. He was Twenty years old when he left." Said Juhani

"Why?"

"He said that there were too few Jedi to teach him, and his training was incomplete."

"So he left the Order in hopes of finding a teacher?"

"No," Atton started. "He returned to his homeworld of Corellia to help see his family again. I've talked to him a few times, to try to convince him to return to Corusacnt. He said that his two older brothers had stumbled into some trouble, and that he wouldn't leave until he had gotten them out of it."

"Do we know where on Corellia he'll be?"

"No," Mira started. "But Canderous Ordo would. They once worked together, and in return, Canderous gave him a house that he used to live in."

"What kind of trouble?"

"His brothers were to be placed in witness protection. Griffin refused, and told the officials about how he would protect his family himself." Atton explained.

"So, what do I do about getting him here?"

"Well," started Master Lur Jada, "Maybe you should help him. Not alone though, that might be too dangerous. Take the Ebon Hawk, and bring some people with you. Take some of us on the Council with you. Take some Jedi with you. Get a crew that's strong enough to help Griffin resolve his situation, and help him."

"Master Marek," Keith started. "Maybe we could go to Dxun first, and have Canderous come with us."

"Good idea, Master Varian. Alright, so what capabilities does this kid already possess?"

"He has been taught the lightsaber forms Shii-Cho, Makashi, and Soresu, as well as Force Focus. It's unconfirmed, but there are reports that he was taught the Shien form. He was taught to use many Force Powers, but as you know, it is possible to learn new Powers on your own." Said Mical.

"One last question. Why does everyone seem to think that this kid should be my first apprentice?"

"Quite frankly," Jolee started. "He's a lot like you. We saw what his service records in the Jedi Civil War, and he managed to secure the Republic some impressive victories, as well as prevent total disasters of some battles. And he did it all through superior military strategy."

"Alright then, I guess I'm going to find Griffin Walker. Does anyone want to come?"

Bastila, Keith, Juhani, Jolee, Brianna, Atton, and Bao-Dur all came with Revan. An hour after leaving the Temple, Revan contacted Carth, and asked him if he wanted to come, which he answered yes to. At the spaceport, Revan, and the crew he had gathered, which of course included T3, and HK, encountered Mission Vao, and Zaalbar. The two business partners informed Revan of the business connections that they had to the Mandalorians on Dxun. They were to meet up with them soon, and for old times sake, they agreed to help Revan on his mission. And so, the crew of 12, traveled to Dxun to seek its 14th member.

At Dxun…

As the Ebon Hawk lands on the surface of the Jungle Moon, it was decided that only Revan, Keith, Carth, and the two droids would go to the Mandalorian camp. Carth came just to see what went on at the camp, and make sure that the Mandalorians wouldn't threaten the Republic once again. To the surprise of Keith, Canderous had re-sent the scout that used to escort him to the camp on Dxun, when Canderous was traveling with Keith. The scout spoke to the three men, "Don't look so surprised Keith. Mandalore gave me orders to return here, once he heard that you were landing back on Dxun. Just as before, I'm to escort you to the camp."

"Lead on then," Keith stated.

An hour later…

From the moment that they walked to the stealthed guards, right outside the entrance to the camp, to when they walked in to see Canderous, Revan and Keith, mainly Revan, gained the attention of all the Mandalorians. It made Carth and the droids doubt that any of them even knew that he was there, let alone who he worked for. Every Mandalorian in the camp had gathered around to see Revan, even the Mandalorians at the Battle Circle. Even Xarga, Bralor, and Kelborn couldn't help but talk between the three of them about Revan, which is saying something. Finally, Revan, Keith, and Carth, all made it into the privacy of the camp's command room, so they could speak to Canderous.

"I wondered if you would return Keith." Canderous stated, with his back turned to the three men, and two droids.

"Not just him." Revan stated.

Canderous paused for a minute, then he slowly turned around. There, was a sight he never thought he'd see again. His old partner during the Jedi Civil War, Revan Marek.

"No way," Canderous started. "You've been gone for far too long. There's no way you could be here right now."

"Then why don't you find out for sure." Revan retorted. He then walked forward, and extended his right hand. Canderous took it, and they shook.

"It is real. Your actually here. It's good to see you again."

"You too Canderous."

Carth stepped forward, as Canderous acknowledged him. "I know you and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye Canderous," He started. "But can you and I shake hands?"

"Absolutely." Canderous took Carth's hand, and they shook. "And, of course, how could I forget about you Keith?"

"How you been, Canderous?" Keith asked, as he took Canderous' hand, and the old friends shook.

"You may want to address the Mandalorians outside," Revan started. "My arrival here seems to have caused a bit of a commotion."

Canderous nodded his head, then walked past the three men, and stepped outside for a minute. He spoke to the Mandalorians outside in Mando'a.

"Translation: Mandalorians, there is no reason for alarm. These three men, and their droids are not here as a threat. Return to you business, all of you." Clarified HK.

All the Mandalorians shouted something, in Mando'a. "Translation: As you wish Mandalore, sir!"

Canderous walked back in, to speak to his visitors. He shut the door behind him for privacy. Because of the presence of Revan, Mandalore actually took off his helmet, which completely surprised Keith.

"Now," Canderous started. "How have the three of you been?"

For the next few hours, Canderous, as well as Carth, listened to the story of Revan, Keith, and the two droids tale of what happened in the Unknown Regions. After their tale was over, Carth asked Canderous some questions about the Mandalorians. There were quite a few things that Canderous could tell Carth, but some things, Canderous had to keep secret. As the two were old allies, Carth didn't pry. However, Canderous promised that if the true Sith Empire came out of their space, to fight the galaxy, try to conquer it, that the Mandalorians would be ready to fight them. And now, it was finally time to ask about the kid.

"Canderous," Revan started. "Did you live on Corellia once?"

"I did, but how did you know?"

"The Council told me. They also said you gave it to a kid, named Griffin Walker after you got through working with him. Is that true?"

"It's all true. He was a Jedi. I think I know where this is going."

"The Council thinks that he should be my first apprentice."

"Okay, I didn't see that one coming."

"Canderous, Can you take us to him?"

"Sure Revan. It looks like we're going to Corellia."

"Thanks Canderous."

The four men stood up, Canderous put his helmet back on, opened the door, and spoke to Kelborn. "Kelborn, I'm going off-planet to run an errand. I will be accompanying Revan."

"Mandalore," Kelborn started. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you know Revan?"

"I shall explain to you when I return. Wait for me, and keep our boys sharp."

"Yes sir." Kelborn saluted him. "Return safely."

The group stood up, and left the Mandalorian Camp, having the guide escort them back to the Ebon Hawk. Once inside the ship, the other crew members greeted Canderous, and the Ebon Hawk, and its crew, left Dxun, with their course plotted for Corellia, as the ship blasted off into hyperspace.

**Alright, So my character is definitely going to be introduced in the next chapter. Just so you know, that description of me that I put in the story, is not my actual description. I don't think that I really needed to put that just now, but I just wanted to make sure that someone doesn't decide to come looking for a person of that description, in hopes of finding me. So, basically, I only put that down cuz I'm paranoid as hell. **


	9. The Walker Boys

**Alright, so just as this is my first story, this is my first time creating characters of my own. Some of them may be "better" than others. Whatever the case may be on these characters, I hope it doesn't diminish how some people enjoy reading this story. Anyways, here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Walker Boys

As the Ebon Hawk drops out of hyperspace, and the planet of Corellia comes into view, Revan stands beside Mandalore in the communications room. A holographic image of the young Jedi, Griffin Walker suddenly pops up on the screen. "It's good to hear from you again, Mandalore." He says. "How can I help you?"

"I have someone here with me, that you might be interested in talking with." Canderous replied. "Someone who may be able to help you, and your brothers out. Griffin Walker," Revan then stepped into view of Griffin. "This is Revan Marek."

"A great honor, Master Marek."

"It's good to meet you Griffin. I've heard quite a bit about you. I look forward to meeting you in person, but can you tell me about some of the trouble right now?"

"There was a power outage here, not too long ago, so I'm trying to save the power until I know that we're good. It'll have to wait until you guys get down here. I'm sending coordinates to your ship's nav computer. The coordinates will take you to a nearby docking bay. My brothers and I will meet you there."

"Alright, Griffin. We'll see you there." Revan replied.

Half an hour later…

The Ebon Hawk lowered it's loading ramp, as all of it's crew came down the ramp, and were greeted by the Walker Boys. Griffin and Revan shook hands as they spoke. "Good to see you in person, Griffin."

"Always a pleasure to meet a legend, Master Marek."

"I appreciate that, but I wouldn't go that far."

"Well, moving on. These are my brothers." Griffin pointed to a big man, 6'2", about 240 lbs., with blue eyes, faded blonde hair, and a light five o' clock shadow. "This is my oldest brother, Justin." He then pointed to a lengthy man, about 6'7", 185 lbs., with brown eyes, and a light-brown buzz cut, with no facial hair. "This is my older brother Darius. I see you've brought a large number of friends with you. That's good, because we're gonna need them. Let's head to my home, and I'll tell you whatever you need to know."

"How far is it from here?" Revan replied.

"A ten minute walk." Mandalore said. "I still remember the place. You've taken good care of it, right Griffin?"

"Don't worry, it's barely changed since you left." Griffin replied.

"Alright then, let's head out." Revan stated. As they all started walking, Revan had some of the crew go out, and get some supplies, for what he knew may be a long effort. Griffin told the crew members that went to get the supplies where the house was. Heading straight to the house, was Revan, Griffin and his brothers, Mandalore, Carth, Bastila, and the droids. "So Griffin, tell us a little bit about yourself." Revan requested.

"I think you probably heard about what I was like as an active part of the Order, so I'll go to what happened when I left. I moved around the galaxy, with four of my best friends from the Order. We did what we could to help out, and did what we had to do to survive, did whatever work we could do, that was within our morals."

"Do you know where these friends are?" Bastila asked.

"Caros went to his homeworld of Bespin. Matilin went to Telos, in hopes of helping the Ithorians, in their restoration effort there. Nimas went to his homeworld of Ryloth, he's a Twi'lek. And Raymond went to live in a more peaceful environment, on Manaan."

"Do you maintain contact with them?" Revan asked.

"Yes, they're like my other brothers, I've known them for so long. I talk to them at least once a week."

"Maybe we should pick them up sometime soon." Carth suggested.

"Maybe." Revan responded.

"Anyways, I heard that my brothers got into some trouble with the wrong kind of people, so I decided to come here, and help them. I've been here for a year and a half now. But with your help, Revan, along with that of your crew, I may be able to get them out of this yet."

"Griffin, what will they do once this is all over? I mean, I don't sense that they have strong connections to the Force, like you do."

"We've talked about it in the past, and I've agree to take them with me when I leave the planet. I've fought alongside them in the past, and I know that they'd be capable soldiers for the Republic."

"We'd be happy to have them." Carth stated.

They walked to a rather nice, large house, that despite being close to the city, was still very spacious, secluded, and peaceful.

"Alright, we're here." Griffin stated.

"You're true to your word Griffin." Mandalore stated. "It's hardly even changed since I gave it to ya."

"Let's head inside. Once the rest of your crew is here, I'll let everybody know what the situation is with my brothers."

"One thing first," Revan started. "Griffin, will you leave when this is all over?"

"Only if you'll let me bring my brothers to Corusacnt."

"I will, don't worry. Now, if you leave, will you be leaving anyone behind?"

"Well, our family is spread out all over the galaxy. Our parents went to go live somewhere more quiet, so they left for Naboo. Some of our family went to go find work in places like here on Corellia, Corusacnt, and Tatooine. Others followed in the footsteps of our parents, and went to places like Naboo, Alderaan, and Ithor."

"What about you, do you have any friends here, that you would be leaving behind?"

"Well… Can I talk to you about something in private, Master?"

Revan nodded his head, then turned to the members of his crew that were in the house, and simply said "We'll be out front." Revan and Griffin walked outside. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"While I was here, I… I found someone. A girl. Against my training, I've fallen for her. I've even… had a night with her."

"What's her name?"

"Cariana."

"Was she a student that came here when you returned, with you?"

"No. She was here since she was born. She's from here, like me. But, the point is, that I went against my teachings when I fell for her, and especially when I had that night with her."

"No, you didn't. You were simply enjoying life kid."

"This coming from you, Master?"

"Let me tell you something, kid. Master Shan and I, we're married."

"What? How were the both of you not exiled?"

"Master Bindo could explain this to you better than I, but I can sum up his explanation. He was once married to, you know. Anyways, to sum up what he would say, passion, while it can lead to rage and fear, can be controlled. But passion and love are two different things. Controlling your passions while being in love, is what we should teach. But love itself will save a person not condemn them."

"If you're the Grand Master, are you going to try to have that taught in future generations?"

"I may be the Grand Master now, but a decision to have a lesson taught to future generations, is not my choice alone."

"Well, here's a question I want to ask you: Can I take her with us."

"Is she willing to go?"

"I've asked her before, and she says that she'll go, once this whole situation with my brothers is resolved."

"I'm surprised that she's not in danger for knowing you, because it sounds like a Crime Lord is hunting your brothers. I'm surprised that the people that know you aren't in danger."

"That Crime Lord isn't willing to go after the people that I care about, because he knows that I'm a Jedi, and he's not willing to clash with a Jedi, yet."

"Well, he's about to not have any choice. Here comes the rest of my crew now."

The rest of the Ebon Hawk's crew came into sight, and everyone went inside, as Griffin prepared to brief them.

"I don't have time right now for long introductions, so I'll keep things short. If anyone has any more questions for me, you can ask them later. My name is Griffin Walker. To my right is my brother Darius, to my left, my brother Justin. I came back here, to my homeworld of Corellia, as soon as I heard about the trouble they were in. I've been helping them avoid murder, making myself their witness protection. Their testimony has no longer been ruled necessary, but that hasn't seemed to stop the Crime Lord from coming after them. Now this Crime Lord, is a Hut called Fria'ad. He has powerful operations on planets like Nar Shadda, and Nar Kreeta. He came to Corellia a year before the end of the Jedi Civil War. That was three years ago when he first came here. Because Corellia is no Smuggler's Moon, he hasn't been able to set up a very big operation, yet. But he is big enough of a threat, that a witness testimony was needed. That was where my brothers came in. I told the authorities that I would protect them myself. Their testimony was no longer required, or so I heard. But if we leave while this Hut is still after them, they may find bounty hunters after them. So what I want to do, is get this Crime Lord to back down, to leave them alone, by any means necessary."

"Wait," Carth started. "What about shutting down his operation? You do want to do that too, right?"

"That's not important to me, right now. What's important to me, are the two members of my flesh and blood, to my right, and to my left, beside me. Master Marek, I'm glad you brought this many people, and droids with you, because I and my brothers are going to need there help."

Suddenly, HK spoke. "Alarmed Statement: We have company!"

Everyone turned toward the front door of the house, as Revan and Griffin looked through the windows, and saw a group of thugs in speeders, armed at the front door.

"Looks like that Hut just got bold." Revan stated.

"I have a plan. Take all of your crew, including yourself, and go out the back door. Split them into two groups of seven, since you have fourteen. Have one group head towards the front of the house, from the left side, have the other group head towards the front, from the right side of the house. My brothers and I will walk out the front door, pretending to surrender. When I give the code phrase, 'Don't hurt my brothers', both of your groups, come out of hiding, and kill them."

"Good idea Griffin. Alright let's do it." Revan turned to his crew. "Everyone, out the back door."

Revan and his crew went out the backdoor of the house, and had them all divide. Revan led the group coming from the right side of the house, Keith led the group coming from the left side of the house. Griffin and his brothers walked out the front door, all with their hands in the air. The eight thugs didn't see the groups of seven. Griffin put his lightsaber on the ground in front of him, and spoke to the thugs "We won't fight, just take us, we surrender. The thugs slowly, wearily walked up to Griffin, thinking that he may decide to use the Force on them. As soon as the lead thug put a hand on Griffin, he shouted "Don't hurt my brothers!" and the two groups of seven came out, and killed the thugs, with the exception of one. They took him inside, for interrogations.

**The last part of that chapter was kinda written in a hurry. Anyways, That's chapter Nine, and that's the story of my character in this story. Can you let me know how I did creating my own character? Remember, the only reason why some of the characters have the real names of people in my life, is because I suck at making up names. Which reminds me, the descriptions of my brothers in this story, isn't the real description of my real brothers.**


	10. The Night Before the Hut

**It's been a while. Almost two weeks, the longest I've ever gone without posting a new chapter since I started writing this story. Here's my explanation: I've been away from Florida state for a while. I left to go to New York, to visit my original Karate instructor. As tradition in my art dictates, if I am to receive permission to teach my own dojo, I must seek it from my original instructor. However, because I'm only 16 still, I was denied permission. It's alright though, I can wait longer if I must. Anyway, I'm back home now, and with that, here's chapter ten. Enjoy!**

Chapter ten: The Night Before the Hut

HK-47 forced the prisoner to sit, as Carth put stun cuffs on him. Just to be sure, HK put a blaster pistol to his head, and told the prisoner, "If you move an inch, your head will have a permanent plasma burn on it."

Griffin looked at his brothers, "Darius, Justin, why don't you guys handle this interrogation."

"With pleasure." Both Justin and Darius said at the same time. They stood right in front of the prisoner. Justin looked back at everyone, and said "This may get graphic. Not for those with the faint of heart."

Darius pulled out a knife, and cut the prisoner's face a little bit. "Let's skip introductions, because me and my brothers here, don't give a shit who you are. Where's Fria'ad the Hut's base?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," The prisoner started. "This was random act of crime."

"Load of Katarn-shit," Justin stated, as he held the prisoner down. Darius jammed the knife into the prisoner's right leg. A loud scream of agony followed. "Now try answering the question!" Justin started. "Where is Fria'ad the Hut?"

"His base is located in the largest building within the Vreni Island. But it's under heavy guard."

"No shit!" Darius started. "Why do you think that we have so many people on our side? Now, we're patching your wound up, and you're coming with us. If you're lying to us, you're gonna be in for a world of hurt. Speaking of witch," Darius pulled out his knife, as the prisoner let out a loud groan of pain. "I'll take my knife back."

"Statement:" HK started, as he looked at Griffin. "I like your brothers, meatbag."

"Uh, thanks I guess." Griffin responded, still puzzled at the "Meatbag" comment.

"It was a compliment," Revan started, "HK just has a weird way of giving them. Let's get this thug patched up."

Jolee patched up the prisoners leg. Revan told everyone to get ready tonight, as they would leave for Fria'ad, first thing tomorrow morning.

That night…

As everyone went to bed, Griffin prepared to leave the house. He was met by Revan, before he left. "Griffin," Revan started. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Cariana. I want to tell her what's going on tomorrow."

"I understand. You want to ask her if she'll come with you, if you left the planet."

"I do. I hope she says yes."

"You really do care about her, don't you?"

"I would die for her. Just as I would my brothers. Just as readily as I would my brothers, I would lay down my life, just to ensure that she could live. And I would do so without hesitation."

"I know the feeling. It's the same with what I would do for Bastila. Very well, go to her. In case you spend the night with her, give me the coordinates to her home."

"I'm one step ahead of you. I already programed the coordinates into your T3 droids memory core."

"Heh, smart kid. Alright, go to her. Don't worry about your brothers, we'll watch over them. They'll be safe with us."

"Revan, thank you. For all that you and your friends have done for my brothers and I, in such a short amount of time."

"It's no trouble Griffin. Have a good night."

"You too, Master Marek."

Revan went back to his room, with Bastila. As he did, he heard a speeder fire up, and then drive away. As he laid down next to Bastila, she spoke. "Who was that?"

"It was Griffin."

"Where is he going?"

"He uh, he has a girlfriend. Her name is Cariana. He's going to see her tonight."

"Do you think that they'll…"

"Maybe."

"Maybe we should do the same."

Revan smiled, and kissed his wife, long and passionately.

Down the hall, in one of the other bedrooms, Keith and Brianna began to do the same thing. The same thing that they still hadn't done since Keith and Revan returned.

Meanwhile…

An hour after his conversation with Revan, Griffin parked his speeder outside the apartment complex that Cariana lived in. He quickly got up to her apartment, and knocked on the door. From within, he heard her speak. "Come in." He used the Force to open up the door, and walked right in. There he saw the beautiful tan 5'5" brunette girl. "Cariana." She turned around and looked at him with her blue eyes. "Griffin." She walked up to him, and he held her for a long time. "Where are your brothers?"

"They're safe. I've got some friends watching over them. I came here to see you again. I have something that I need to ask you."

"Let's sit down."

They went to the couch, and sat down. Griffin held her hands in his, as he spoke. "The Jedi, they've come here to help my brothers and I. When it's all said and done, they want me to come back to Corusacnt, to complete my training."

"But, if you do that, I'll never see you again."

"No. That's not true anymore. The leader of the group that came here to help me, Master Revan Marek, has said that I may take you with me, if you want to come."

"But, I would be a distraction from your training."

"No, no. Babe look at me. For you, I would find a way. I would find a way to make this work. I love you." He kissed her for a moment. And then she spoke "I love you , too."

They held each other so close, and so long, it seemed like they would never let go. "Let's go to sleep." They stood up. "Once Revan gets her tomorrow, we've got to finally resolve this situation between my brothers and that Hut."

Cariana smiled, and said "Do we really have to go to sleep right away?"

Griffin smiled, and said "I was hopping you'd say that." He picked her up, and carried her into her bedroom. He put her down onto the bed, as they began to kiss. She quickly took off his shirt, as he did to her. They kissed again, and they're lips hardly ever left each other's, for the rest of the night.

In the morning…

It was about nine in the morning when they woke up. Griffin woke up first, and looked at her. He thought about just how lucky he was to have her, and how much he loved the peaceful moments that they had had since they got together. They were pure bliss, and he was thankful for all of them, every day. When she woke up, she leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. "Good morning babe." She spoke.

"Good morning beautiful."

She smiled. "The last time we woke up in bed together, you called me sexy."

"And the time before that, I called you beautiful. I go back and forth, because you're both."

She blushed. She leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips. "You should get ready. Revan will probably be here soon. Time to get your brothers free from Fria'ad."

"Yes. Finally." Griffin took a shower, and changed into the clothes that he brought with him. When he finished getting ready, he looked out Cariana's window, and saw Revan and his crew. Cariana had just gotten dressed, and Griffin walked over to her. They kissed briefly. "I promise you, I will be back."

"I'll be waiting for you." She pulled him in, and held him. He personally didn't want to let go. But he did, because he knew that he had to help his brothers. She stayed in her apartment, and he went down to meet up with Revan and the others.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Revan asked. They both shook hands.

"Well enough. I hope you have room enough on your ship for at least two more."

"We can take you both. Glad to her that she wants to come along. Let's head to that Hut's base." The rather large crew, went with their captive, and headed to Vreni Islands, by way of the Ebon Hawk.

**That was not the actual description of Cariana. And yes, I'll admit that the interrogation scene was a bit graphic. But since there was no mention of bloodshed, I don't think I have to change the rating of the story. Anyways, I'm back from my trip to New York, and while I was unsuccessful in my objective for going there, I hope that this chapter is successful. And in one last note, I'm back!**


	11. Fria'ad's Stronghold

**I have more free time than I expected since I got back home, So it's the day after I posted chapter ten that I started writing the next chapter. So, the last chapter gave you guys an idea of the character of my brothers. This one will give you a wider idea. But, my rant is done, so let's get to chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: Fria'ad's stronghold

The Hawk was set on auto-pilot, so that the crew of the ship could discuss their plan. The Idea to fake a prisoner capture, in which disguised members of the Hawk's crew would bring Griffin and his brothers before Fria'ad, was rejected. It was because Revan and Griffin, already had a plan.

"Under normal circumstances," Griffin started. "That would be the best plan. But these aren't normal circumstances. Fria'ad's operation here, on this planet, is not what it could be, yet. Because he doesn't have a very big operation, the only people who work for him, are the people he trusts. And he knows every bounty hunter in this system. He would not recognize anyone who tried to bring my brothers, and I in, if they were from this crew."

"And as for our prisoner," Revan started. "No one would believe that he was the only survivor of a squad sent to capture a Jedi. So him bringing Griffin and his brothers in, is a no go as well. However, like Griffin said, Fria'ad's operation here is not very big. Which means…"

"His stronghold isn't very big either." Mission completed.

"Exactly Mission." Revan replied.

"There are 17 crew members on this ship." Griffin stated. "The crew that you have brought with you Revan, and my brothers and I. Now, I've looked on the faces of all of your crew, Master Marek. I know that they all know battle. I know that they all know how to handle themselves. And I've worked with Mandalore in the past, so I know that he knows how to wage war." Mandalore laughed a little. "You guys are exactly what my brothers and I need. So, we won't be playing this subtly. We will attack Fria'ad's stronghold head on. I've contacted the authorities, and they'll clean up the mess, and collect evidence.

"What do we do with the prisoner?" asked Bao-Dur.

"My brothers have convinced him to fight beside us."

"Before any concerns are brought up about this news, I've already told HK to shoot him, if he tries to shoot any of us."

"Statement: I shall watch the meatbag like a sniper keeping track of his mark. Should he try to kill a member of this crew, he shall die by my blaster before he can even pull his trigger." HK stated.

"The prisoners name is Don. He will take us to Fria'ad's stronghold, once we land." Revan started. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

No one spoke a word.

"Good, once we land, we will leave immediately. May the Force be with us all."

An hour later…

Don led the crew to the front entrance of the stronghold. Two guard droids were standing outside the stronghold.

"Halt." One droid started. "Identifying. Identity: Designate "Don Farlius" Confirmed. Id-"

Before the droid could begin identifying anyone else, on signal from Revan, Carth shot the first droid, and Revan used lightning to destroy the second droid. Don walked up to the door, and a computer stated, "Retina scan: required." Don put his eye up to the computer, and it stated "Identity: Farlius, Don: Confirmed." The door open, and Don stood aside, so the crew could walk in first, as he was instructed, and then walked in, and pulled his blaster. All non-Jedi did the same, and all Jedi, switched on their lightsabers. The guard droids, and personnel inside the compound, quickly fired at the crew. The battle was on. There were quite a few guards, both organic and droid, at the entrance. Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, Darius, Justin, Don, and the droids all took cover, and shot back. The Jedi stood in front of the Door, and blocked blaster fire with their lightsabers. Quickly the number of guards began to decrease, and within four minutes, there were none left standing.

It was a five story building, and the battle on the second and third floors, were much the same as the first floor. The only thing was, that the battle on the third floor lasted six minutes, whereas the first and second floor battles lasted four minutes.

On the fourth floor, they thought that they might make it to the elevator to the fifth floor. Then, right as they made it to the elevator door, they were attacked from behind. They were forced to react quickly, and very quickly, many reinforcements were added to the ambushers. The Jedi were even forced to use their lightsabers in melee action, as they were charged by enemies with swords. At the end of the ambush, T3 took some major damage from an Ion Grenade, Carth took a shot to the shoulder, and Atton suffered a severe cut to his leg. However, the injuries to Carth and Atton were treatable, and T3's damage could be repaired. Both men, and the droid could still fight on. Then they all made it up the fifth and final floor, where Fria'ad and his own personal body guards.

During all of the battle, Revan examined Griffin. He mainly used two full-length lightsabers at once, no shoto. His main lightsaber, was a viridian color blade. His secondary lightsaber was yellow. He would occasionally switch to a blue double-bladed lightsaber. He seemed to prefer to use the Shien form, holding his lightsabers behind him, when he wasn't blocking blaster fire. He only saw Griffin use push, choke, lightning, and saber throw, but he knew that Griffin knew more. He would have to learn more about Griffin's combat style later. He was more interested in learning more about Griffin's negotiation skills.

All of the crew had survived up to this point, including Don. Now it was time to deal with Fria'ad.

As the elevator door opened, rather large doors and elevators, for a Hut who's operation wasn't so big, the crew was met with many guards, with blasters pointed right at them. They were all escorted away from the elevator, and before Fria'ad. "So," the Hut started, speaking in his native Huttese. "I finally get to met Griffin Walker. The one who has my men so scared. To what do I owe this honor.

"Don't be ignorant Fria'ad, you know exactly why I'm here. I want you to leave my brothers alone. There testimony is no longer needed."

"Ah, but the fact remains that they know too much. So I must kill them.

"You'll have to kill me first."

"Indeed I shall. But, I have a proposition for you. My people set up my operations around this planet, for the time being. Because of that, it can be very dull around here. I'd like to see some entertainment." Suddenly, the Hut motioned for someone to come out from the shadows. The person put a shocked expression on the face of Griffin. "I believe you know this person, as he knows you."

"Griffin," Revan started. "Who is that?"

"It's Jordan Ettilion. He was a student at the temple back when we were both younglings. He left the Order to become a Dark Jedi, when he was 14. We were rivals, and apparently he still doesn't like me."

Jordan just looked at Griffin, with a cold, hateful expression on his face.

"Fight this one, Griffin," Fria'ad started. "If you can beat him, than your brothers will have the bounties on their heads removed. If he kills you, than you will miss your brothers deaths."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then my men will kill the fourteen members of your crew. I will have your brothers killed, slowly and painfully, right before your eyes. And then, you will fight Jordan. And even if you win, I will either kill you, or sell you into slavery. Your choice."

Griffin didn't say a word. He just looked at Jordan, ignited his green Lightsaber, and stepped into the Makashi stance. However, Jordan pulled out a double-bladed red Lightsaber, and so Griffin pulled out his yellow Lightsaber as well. Revan and his crew were all brought to the side, to watch the fight. Griffin's brothers were forced over to the side of the Hut, and had blasters pointed at the back of their heads, as they watched the fight between Griffin and Jordan.

"Griffin," Revan called to his unofficial apprentice. "try to redeem him."

Griffin didn't look at Revan, but simply shouted, "I'll try."

Quickly, the two old rivals slammed their lightsabers into each other's. A ten second exchange ensued, in which the two old classmates, so to speak, quickly met each other, blade upon blade, over and over again. Jordan was the more aggressive of the two, using the Ataru stance in this battle. Griffin was more technical and skillful in the battle, combining the skill required to use two blades at once, with the Makashi stance. Their blades were clashed against each other's again, and Griffin back flipped away from Jordan. They then walked up to each other, and slammed their blades into each other's yet again. Griffin then spoke, "It's not too late Jordan. The Jedi will forgive you, if you let them." Griffin pushed his blades forward, backing Jordan up.

"Don't be a fool Griffin, I didn't become a Dark Jedi, to fight the Jedi. I became a Dark Jedi, in hopes that it would lead me to you, so I could kill you." Jordan then pushed forward, backing Griffin up. The series ended in stalemate, and the two men retreated from each other.

Seven minutes of equal, back-and-forth, Lightsaber combat followed, and finally, the end began. They slammed their Lightsabers back against each other's yet again, and they spoke again. "No matter what evil things you have done, the Jedi can forgive Jordan. You know this." Griffin stated, as he backed Jordan up.

"Oh, but I still have at least two more to commit," Jordan started. "One is slaughtering you, the other involves the visit I'll be paying to that girl of yours."

"Uh-oh" Revan said to himself when he heard this.

Suddenly, an angry expression appeared on Jordan's face. He elbowed Jordan to push him back, then extremely aggressively pounded away on Jordan with his Lightsabers, and then delivered a hard kick to his gut. Griffin then pounded away on him again, and got Jordan down to one knee. He cut Jordan's double-saber in half, then cut the top of one of the halves off, pushed the other half away, cut Jordan on his knee, and midsection. He then deactivated both of his Lightsabers, and began to electrocute Jordan, picking him up, and sending him flying into the wall. He then gripped Jordan, and brought him down to the ground hard. Jordan was on the brink of death. Griffin walked up to him, and activated his Lightsaber, and spoke to Jordan, with clear and pure anger in his voice. "If you so much as LOOK at Her, I will slaughter YOU!"

"Why wait Griffin?" Jordan started. "Do it! Do it now! Kill me!"

"NO! Griffin don't do it boy!"

"As long as I live Griffin, I will haunt you and Cariana forever. Kill me now!"

"Griffin, there's nothing he can do to Cariana! But if you kill him now, like this, then the Dark Side will begin to consume you!"

Griffin was conflicted. He looked at Jordan, then looked at Revan, then back at Jordan. Then he thought to himself, about Cariana, and about how killing Jordan like this might make her feel about him.

"I'm a Jedi Jordan. And she wouldn't want me to if she was here. I won't kill you. I won't kill a defenseless opponent."

"Big mistake fool!" Jordan shouted, as he pushed Griffin with the Force. He then pulled his Lightsaber, and jumped toward Griffin. However, Griffin used the Force to catch Jordan in Mid-air, and send him spine first into the celling. Griffin then got out of the way, and let Jordan fall to the ground, as he died on impact. Griffin did kill Jordan, but in self-defense. Fria'ad clapped, laughed, and said "That was quite entertaining. Now I will take the bounties off of the heads of your brothers. You and your friends are free to leave Gri-" The Hut never got a chance to finish his sentence. He was shot right in the head. Revan and his crew killed their guards, and the rest of the guards were killed by the crew, and Griffin and his brothers, in the ensuing chaos. They looked around the room, to see who fired the shot, and it was Don himself.

"Statement: Shall I kill the meatbag for his actions, Master?" HK asked.

"No," Revan started. "Not until he explains his actions."

"While we were making our way to this floor," Don started. "I found this datapad. It says that Fria'ad ordered that my sister be fed to Kath Hounds, because she resisted that Hut's attempts to turn her into an erotic dancing slave, instead of a normal slave. The only reason why I started working for Fria'ad was to try to get enough money to buy her out of slavery. He told me that she died of an illness, even had a funeral, where a damn casket was buried. He lied to me! The only reason why I kept working for him after her death, was so that I wouldn't be silenced for what I knew!"

"What will you do now?" Revan asked Don. Don looked at Carth.

"You work for the Republic, right?"

"I do."

Don suddenly saluted Carth, and simply said, "I'd like to sign on with the fleet, sir!"

"The Republic would be happy to have you, soldier. We just have to have a check into you're background. But I'll put in a good word for you."

"Thank you, sir!"

Carth and Don shook hands.

"We should go. We'll let the authorities clean up this mess." Revan stated. The crew all left the stronghold, and returned to the Ebon Hawk.

Two hours later…

Griffin opened up the door to Cariana's apartment, and pulled her in close when she met him at the door.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked.

"I… I ran into an old enemy, and he brought up some bad, old memories, and brought up some emotions."

"What happened to him?"

"I… I had to kill him in self-defense. But, the memory of what happened may haunt me for some time."

"I'll be here for you babe. You don't have to worry. What about your brothers?"

"They no longer have to worry about any bounty hunters. They're finally free."

"That's great!"

"Yeah. But, now I have to leave. Do you still want to come with me?"

"Yes. I already gave management back my key, and I already packed. I can leave now, if you're ready."

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"Alright." They kissed, then they walked out, hand in hand, to join Revan and his crew. "You must be Revan." Cariana said as she saw Griffin's Master. She shook hands with the man.

"Good to finally meet the woman who behind what makes Griffin a good man." Revan stated. "Let's load up your things on the ship."

The ship was loaded up, and left Corellia. Griffin's brothers went to join the other men in the male dormitories of the Ebon Hawk. A mattress was put in the Cargo Hold, for Griffin and Cariana.

Later that day…

Griffin met Revan in the Hawk's Cockpit.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" Griffin asked.

"You don't have to call me Master yet boy," Revan started. "You're still not officially my apprentice. But yes, I did want to see you. When I first got here, you mentioned your friends. Scattered all across the galaxy. They were Jedi too, right?"

"Yes, they were."

"I say that our first mission as Master and Apprentice, should be to find them, and try to get them back into the Order."

"Sounds like a good first mission, Revan."

"First things first though, we have to get to Corusacnt to make your apprenticeship official. But for now, you should get some rest."

"Thank you, Revan."

Griffin turned around, and exited the cockpit. The entire crew soon joined Griffin in a peaceful, and much needed rest.

**Man, that sounds like a good idea right now. I could use some sleep too. I haven't slept much the last couple of nights. It's 1:15 A.M where I'm at right now, so I'm gonna turn in for the night. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter!**


	12. Return to the Order

**I know I haven't written a new chapter in a while, here are my reasons why: 1.) Family called. 2.) My best friends called, and I was glad to help out. 3.) My junior year of High School started. 4.) Went to go see an Anthrax Concert. 5.) UFC on Fox Sports 1: Shogun vs Sonnen. But now that everything has settled down a bit, I figured now is as a good a time as any to write the new chapter. So, here it is!**

Chapter 12: Return to the Order

Canderous had been dropped off on Dxun. Mission and Zaalbar were dropped off at their office. Carth was dropped off at a spaceport, a mile away from his apartment complex. Now, the only inhabitants of the Ebon Hawk were Jedi, and the people that Griffin brought with him from Corellia. The ship was docked inside the starboard Temple Hangar. The members of the Ship's crew that were council members had already gone ahead to the Council Chambers. All that remained on the ship, were Griffin, his brothers, and Cariana.

"Well," Griffin started. "I guess this is it."

"You ready Griffin?" Darius asked his younger brother.

"Ready as I'm gonna get."

"I like that." Justin said. "If mom could see you now, she'd be proud."

"The two of you become fine soldiers, she'd be proud of you guys too."

Griffin hugged his brothers, as they both wished their younger brother good luck. He then walked over to Cariana, and they kissed. He held her close to him. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting. Good luck."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Griffin exited the Hawk, and headed toward the Council Chambers. It felt good for him to walk in the halls after so many years. It had changed much in all this time. The Temple was not as filled as it was so many years ago. But to Griffin, it felt all too familiar, and he loved that this was the way it was. "It's been far too long." He whispered to himself. He finally made it to the elevator, leading to the Council Chambers, and he saw Revan waiting for him. "What do you think?" He asked Griffin.

"This place has changed much, over the years. But it still feels the same to me, as it did so long ago. It still feels like home."

"You never left the Order, Griffin. You simply had to leave this place, because you would be all alone here. You're still the same promising young Jedi that you were before. Now it's time for you to complete your training. And the first step, lies within the chambers."

"I'm ready. Let's go."

The two Jedi walked into the elevator, and into the Council Chambers. Revan took his seat, as he motioned for Griffin to step into the Chambers.

"Griffin Walker, in your time away from the Order, you have tried to lead a normal life." Revan started. "Along the way, you discovered that your brother's lives were in danger. So, for years, you stayed on your homeworld of Corellia, doing everything in your power to protect your brothers, from death, to the point where you were never even in a different building than your brothers. You risked your life, to protect your brothers, and you did so for years. Those are the values of a true Jedi, and they show great promise for your future."

"Thank you, Master."

"Now that you have returned," Jolee started. "you will need a new teacher. As you know, your former Master was slain during the war. As such, you are to be appointed a new Master, until said Master says that you are ready for the Trials, to become a Jedi Knight. We believe that Master Marek, would be ideal for the role of your teacher. Now, the question is, would you except him as a Master?"

"It would be an honor."

"Then, Master Marek, would you except this young Jedi, as your apprentice?"

"Absolutely."

"Then, Master Marek, your first apprentice is now officially Padawan Griffin Walker. Congratulations to you both. Now to the matter of your first mission."

"Griffin," Revan started. "Tell us about your friends."

"When I left Corusacnt all those years ago, I left with four of my best friends. Caros Morae, Raymond Garcee, Nimas Borde, and Matilin Font. They've been my best friends for the longest time now. I know where they are, and if we need to expand our numbers further, I can go to them, see about getting them to come back with us."

"Well then," Deesra Lur Jada started. "Maybe this should be your first mission as Master and Apprentice. Go to the planets, and bring your friends back home. The mission may take a while, but the two of you should be able to complete it."

"Sounds like a mission. Is it a mission you'd be willing to partake in, my Apprentice?"

"Yes Master, I'd like to bring my friends back home."

"Then we shall stock up the Hawk, and leave when ready. It'll just be you and me, unless you want to take your brothers, or Cariana with you."

"Cariana isn't a trained soldier, warrior, or Jedi. As much as I'd like to take her with me, I think she should stay here. But, my brothers would be welcome assets."

"Then you should inform them, ask them if they would like to come."

"Who is Cariana?" Jolee asked.

"They don't know yet, Master?" Griffin asked.

"Go to the ship, Griffin. I'll speak to the Council about her."

Griffin followed his Master's request, and walked out of the Chamber.

"Do you remember when you told me about your thoughts on love Jolee?" Revan asked.

"Yes, I remember the day well."

"Griffin has a chance to be another example of what you told me. While on Corellia, he found someone. A girl, by the name of Cariana. It's easy for me to tell that he loves this young lady, and she seems to make him better. While he was fighting that Dark Jedi on Corellia, it seemed like he would kill him, in cold blood. But, then I heard him mention that she wouldn't want him to, and that's the only reason that he was still alive. It's plain as day, to me, that this girl makes Griffin a better man, so maybe it would be best if we see how this relationship plays out. Does anyone disagree with me?"

No one said a word, just shook signaled that they all agreed with Revan.

"I'm glad. We'll see what the future holds for these two."

Meanwhile, in the starboard hangar…

Griffin walked back to the Ebon Hawk, and saw his brothers, and Cariana waiting for him outside the ship. He hugged his brothers, and gave Cariana a kiss.

"I'm back in the Order." Griffin stated.

"That's great!" Darius stated.

"You do the Walker Boys proud, Griffin." Justin said.

"My boyfriend is a Jedi!" Cariana said. They kissed again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Revan suddenly appeared, and asked.

"How the hell did you get here so quick?" Justin asked, in shock.

"I know a few things." Revan stated. "I've got some good news for you, my young apprentice. The Council and I have talked, about you and Cariana. They approve."

"Yes." Griffin whispered to himself, as he let out a sigh of relief. Cariana wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed one more time.

"Now, maybe you should give people the bad news." Revan stated.

"I, um… I have to leave. Revan and I have been sent on a mission, to bring my friends here. Caros, Raymond, Nimas and Matlin. Only Revan and I can g-"

"You know what Griffin," Revan interrupted. "Bring all three of them with us, If they want to come. If things get too dangerous, you did a great job keeping your brothers safe for all these years, you can make sure she's safe as well."

"Thank you, Master." Griffin turned to his brothers. "You guys want to come?"

"Absolutely." Justin stated.

"After all these years, after all that we've been through, I'd go to hell and back with you, my brother, just for fun." Darius stated.

"Strong words." Revan said.

Griffin looked at Cariana. "Babe, you want to come?"

"You don't even have to ask." Cariana said.

"It's settled. In a couple of weeks, the ship will be ready to go. Once it is, we'll leave immediately. For now, the four of you have the Temple to yourselves. You can move around, or explore the planet as you wish. But Griffin, be prepared to answer the call if it comes."

"I will Master."

"Revan, thank you for helping our brother save our asses, once and for all." Darius said, as he and Revan shook hands."

"It was nothing." Revan said.

"Regardless, I thank you as well." Justin said, as he and Revan shook hands.

As entered the Hawk, to prepare it for the trip, Griffin and Cariana walked around the Temple, and Darius and Justin went to explore Corusacnt.

**I can't believe it, but for some reason, I'm already thinking about the last chapter in this story, which is still going to be awhile before I get to that point with this story. As for the last chapter's contents, only time will tell. Anyways, after a long absence, I'm back, and I don't plan to stop until this story is done.**


End file.
